


Like Ice

by heterosexualtendencies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula mindgames, Choking, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, Dom Azula, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, I use the word cunt sorry about that, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/F, canon-typical Azula meanness, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterosexualtendencies/pseuds/heterosexualtendencies
Summary: "You think everyone is easy," Mai remarked.Azula met her eyes again and blinked once,"Everyone is." She gestured as if to sayYou're here.---Contains: hair braiding, Azula mindgames, and perfectly orchestrated kissing opportunities
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always love Ozai's angels
> 
> ⚠️Azula is explicitly manipulative, not healthy relationships, dub con, please heed tags
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Mai could feel Ty Lee's fingers glide across her neck and the tiny baby hairs that ran across her nape as she pulled Mai's long inky hair into a braid. She was finishing up tying off one side before switching to the next, gently brushing the soft hairs from her temples behind her ears. Her touch didn't linger but Mai could feel tingly trails where her fingers had been.

Ty Lee chirped up, "It's so good to all be back together again. It's just like a sleepover!"

Mai glanced over at Azula who was lounging across the room, filing her nails into their usual shape with disinterest. The warm glow of candlelight almost made her look human.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Ty Lee giggled.

The night was young but Mai felt exhausted.

"You've already convinced me to let you braid my hair," Mai droned, "What more could you possibly want from me?"

"She's insatiable," Azula said from her spot on the chaise, not even lifting her eyes.

Mai huffed out a small laugh. She felt Ty Lee tug more firmly as she worked her way down Mai's head.

"I'm just trying to have fun," Ty Lee complained.

"Next she's gonna make us talk about boys," Mai joked to Azula, as if Ty Lee were not in the room.

Azula scoffed and finally looked up from her fingernails.

"Ew, I'm not doing that," Azula said, shrill voice light and tinny in Mai's ears.

Mai chuckled. She was proud that she said something entertaining enough to pull Azula's attention, even for a moment.

"What about truth or dare?" asked Mai with a smirk.

Azula cast her attention back on the glass file rounding off her middle finger.

"No," Azula answered simply.

"I love truth or dare," said Ty Lee as she finished off Mai's braid with a small tie.

"Of course you do," Azula mumbled.

Ty Lee handed Mai a small mirror so she could see her finished hairdo. Mai peered into her reflection and she could see Ty Lee waiting expectantly over her shoulder. A part of Mai wanted to be sweet to the girl but she couldn't quite do it.

"I look stupid."

Ty Lee brushed her braids forward so they sat along Mai's collarbones. She tucked her chin over Mai's shoulder to make eye contact through the mirror. Mai's heart fluttered at the feeling of her small frame pressed so close.

"I think you look nice," Ty Lee said with a smile.

Azula lifted her eyes again and assessed Mai. Her gaze was piercing and Mai held her breath for a moment before she realized, then cleared her throat awkwardly. She could feel Azula's eyes on her and suddenly wished she hadn't unstrapped all of her weaponry a few hours ago. She sat in a simple silk robe and felt too vulnerable for her own comfort. Azula's hair was loose around her shoulders and she was dressed the same, but was somehow just as intimidating as usual. 

"They're not bad."

Ty Lee giggled at the weak compliment and Mai could feel her throat vibrate against her shoulder. Mai desperately needed to break the tension she felt as she was pinned in the spot by Azula's gold eyes.

"Do you think she'll try to start a pillow fight?" Mai asked Azula, talking over Ty Lee again.

"That would be pretty stupid," Azula finally blinked and tilted her head sightly, "We all know I would win."

She smirked as if it was a joke but Mai knew it wasn't.

Ty Lee giggled again, "Yeah, probably."

Ty Lee settled back into her own space and Mai gently set the mirror on the ground next to her. Mai fiddled with the small tail of one her braids before giving in to her exhaustion with an audible groan and laying back against some pillows that had been tossed from the other chaise.

"What else could you torture us with?" Mai asked Ty Lee.

"Um.." Ty Lee looked up at the ceiling as she thought and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, "We could play spin the bottle!" Ty Lee finished cheerfully.

"There are only three of us," Mai pointed out quickly, but as her thoughts started to catch up with her, she realized there were about a dozen things she should've said first.

She flushed and her eyes darted over to Azula, but Azula had her full attention toward Ty Lee. Azula inhaled as if to speak but paused for a moment. Mai held her breath again, memory flashing through various days, including one specific afternoon where she and Azula had holed up in a small coat closet in the palace, during some elaborate plot to torture a young Zuko.

Azula finally spoke, with little emotion in her sharp voice, "That's no fun for me anyway," she gestured between Mai and Ty Lee with the point of her file, "You two are the only ones here who haven't kissed."

"What?" Mai shouted at Azula from across the room.

Azula met her eyes but her gaze was flat and cold.

"What?" Ty Lee shouted at Mai.

Mai turned quickly, one of her stupid braids whipping around to her back again. Ty Lee was red in the face, from anger or embarrassment, Mai wasn't sure.

"How is this my fault?" she asked Ty Lee, exasperated.

Azula cackled and finally set down her file, "Okay, this is a little bit fun."

Mai scowled as much as she could but she knew Azula was immune to her moodiness by now.

"Stay out of it!" Ty Lee snapped at Azula.

"How is she supposed to stay out of it? It's her fault!" Mai argued back.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Azula chimed in, but they both ignored her.

Mai settled back down into the pillows with her arms folded. Her face was hot.

"Are you just a little bit jealous?" Mai teased Ty Lee, voice low again but dripping with venom.

"I'm not jealous," Ty Lee huffed and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seems like you might be. You were just yelling about it," Mai snarked back.

"I'm not jealous," Ty Lee argued.

Mai couldn't help but push her more.

"So, are you more jealous of me for kissing Azula or Azula for kissing me?"

"That's a good question," Azula interjected, voice ringing through the room.

Mai glared at her again, "Stay out of it, Azula."

Azula had drawn her attention away for long enough that by the time she looked back at Ty Lee the girl was already flushed.

"I just wish I knew that's all," she said softly.

Azula stood up and circled them like a predator circles her pray. She kept her eyes on Mai and she could feel her heart beat faster. She was suddenly aware of all the small flames that surrounded them in candles. And how dangerous she was, even half dressed.

"Poor Ty Lee," Azula said, settling into the spot behind her, giving her a condescending kiss on the head on the way down, "You have no reason to be jealous. There's plenty of me to go around."

Mai rolled her eyes.

Azula spoke close to Ty Lee's ear as if she was speaking to her but the way she held Mai's eye contact felt like a direct challenge to Mai, "Why don't you just get on with it then? Kiss and make up."

"What are you doing, Azula?" Mai asked her.

Azula shrugged, nonchalant, petting at Ty Lee's hair, "You don't much need the bottle if you already know the answer, do you?"

Mai glared and Azula looked away, giving her full attention to Ty Lee. Mai knew Azula was likely just picking an easier target, but she missed the intensity of being under Azula's scrutiny. Now instead she was forced to watch Azula's games from a distance.

Azula tapped her fingers underneath Ty Lee's chin, "Aw, come on. Chin up, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee obeyed and looked into Azula's face. Mai hated the way Ty Lee shuddered under her gaze.

Azula's voice softened but she spoke exactly as loud as she needed to so Mai could still make out the conversation, "She looks so pretty over there, doesn't she?"

Mai's stomach flipped at the compliment and a heat settled low in her belly. Azula still ignored her but Ty Lee looked over, eyed her up and down, and gave a small nod. Azula wrapped her hand around the girl's jaw to keep her eyes turned towards Mai, still speaking softly as if Mai wasn't there.

"And I think you two would look very pretty together," Azula added.

Ty Lee flushed. Mai couldn't do anything but watch as Ty Lee's eyes continued to drink her in. Azula leaned forward to whisper more quietly into Ty Lee's ear. Mai couldn't hear a word but was pinned in place watching Ty Lee's face shift. At Azula's whispers, Ty Lee's eyes fluttered closed and her jaw fell open slightly as her breath sped up. The tips of her ears turned pink. Mai stared and Ty Lee shifted in embarrassment as she was unable to hide her expressions. She pushed against Azula's grip but quickly gave in. Ty Lee let fall a small moan.

Mai realized, far too late to stop it, that Azula had set the perfect trap for her specifically, with Ty Lee, the perfect tease, on display for Mai to watch. But now she was in too deep. Mai swallowed nervously and she could feel Ty Lee tracking her throat move with her eyes.

Azula settled back onto her heels and released Ty Lee from her grasp, finally turning to acknowledge Mai again.

"Come on, Mai, what do you say?" she tilted her head with the question, her face as unaffected as ever, voice calm and lazy.

Mai, still entranced, crawled the short distance to sit with them on the floor. Azula's silk robe was still cinched tight but Ty Lee's had started to loosen and Mai could see the flush work down her chest into the space between her breasts that was revealed.

"What did you tell her?" she asked.

They both spoke over Ty Lee again, ignoring her agency entirely. Ty Lee looked too dazed to participate anyway, in this thing they had, dancing around each other.

"It doesn't matter," Azula responded.

"It does if she does that."

Azula turned towards Ty Lee again. She gently held her jaw in place for the second time.

"Well, Ty Lee is easy," she told Mai as she slipped her thumb past Ty Lee's lips.

Ty Lee sucked eagerly and they both kept their gaze trained on her. Desire sat low in Mai's belly and she tried to ignore the growing wetness in her panties.

"You think everyone is easy," Mai remarked.

Azula met her eyes again and blinked once, "Everyone is."

She gestured as if to say _You're here._

Mai sighed, resigned. She brought herself closer to Ty Lee's face and looked into her eyes, past her hooded lids. She gently swatted away Azula's wrist. Azula removed her hand and moved back. Mai didn't need to look to know that she had a smug grin. Mai gently swiped a small bit of spit from her chin with her thumb, and Ty Lee gave her a dopey smile. Mai wrapped her hand around the back of Ty Lee's head. She could feel her warm breath against her face.

"Are you going to kiss me?" she asked Mai.

Mai kissed her. Ty Lee immediately whined and opened her mouth as an invitation. Mai slipped her tongue past her lips and they both moaned quietly. Mai could hear an excited giggle from beside them that she pointedly ignored.

Mai didn't mean for the kiss to get so intense, but Ty Lee reached up to hang her hands limply on the tie of Mai's robe. She didn't pull it loose but just the thought of her doing so made Mai's head swim. She lost the last grip of her poise and crawled into Ty Lee's lap, straddling her. She wrapped her other hand around Ty Lee's head and pressed her back into the chaise behind her. Ty Lee let her hands wander around Mai's small waist and she left goosebumps in her wake. She finally let her hands settle on Mai's hips and Mai couldn't help but let her hips roll. Mai realized, with her robe open at the bottom, draped around the both of them, how few layers were between her dripping cunt and Ty Lee. She made a long, helpless noise.

She finally pulled back, overwhelmed, not wanting to push her luck too far. Ty Lee's pupils were blown wide as she slowly blinked her eyes back open. Mai tried to slow her breathing back down.

She was pulled out of her thoughts with another satisfied giggle from Azula. Mai turned to Azula hoping to see her disheveled or flushed or showing any effect at all, but she looked exactly as she did before, save for a small shit-eating grin on her painted mouth. Ice queen.

Mai cleared her throat, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

"You know there's always more I want, Mai."

Mai rolled her eyes and dramatically fell off Ty Lee's lap to sit beside her again. She adjusted her clothes to cover herself up and she realized how close she had gotten to exposing her chest entirely. Ty Lee's eyes followed her hands as they moved.

"I bet she's soaked," Azula teased Ty Lee, gesturing towards Mai.

Mai scoffed.

"I bet you are," Ty Lee countered, voice gravelly from the kiss.

Mai covered her face with her hand so she didn't laugh. Maybe Ty Lee was braver than she was. Azula clenched her jaw, muscles visibly flexing.

Ty Lee continued, "That's one part of you that can't lie, Azula."

Azula, unable to lose her upper hand even for a moment, untied her clothes and let the silk slide away from her, leaving herself sitting on her heels in her panties. Mai eyes wandered around the expanse of her pale skin. Her breasts were pert, and despite her years of fighting with the fiercest blue flames, she didn't have a single mark or scar.

With Mai distracted momentarily, Azula growled and advanced on her, pulling on her clothes with one hand, roughly turning her head with the other as she kissed up her neck, likely leaving marks of her own. Mai didn't dare to bring up her own hands to touch the girl, instead flexing them uselessly at her sides.

"Hey, don't mess up her hair!" Ty Lee pouted.

Azula pulled back and slipped her hand down from the back of Mai's head to her throat, "I won't mess up her hair," she conceded.

She squeezed gently on Mai's throat, just enough to thin out her breaths. Between her shallow breathing, and the adrenaline, and the heady feeling of being the sole focus of the princess, Mai lost every thought on her head except exactly this moment, in this room. Azula used her other hand to reach inside Mai's robe and harshly pinch one nipple.

"I bet you're soaked," Azula said directly to Mai this time.

Mai whimpered and a shiver worked its way down her entire body. Azula held her steady by the throat. She pulled her hand off of Mai's chest to finally pull on the tie of her silk robe, now hanging pointlessly off her shoulders. She teased her hand down the front of Mai's belly until she was able to slip her hand into Mai's panties. Mai could feel how slick Azula's fingers were as they slid between her lips.

"Oh look, Ty Lee," Azula said with a condescending mock surprise, "She is."

Mai tried to turn her head to gauge Ty Lee's reaction but Azula gripped tighter on her throat and gently pushed her middle finger inside Mai. Only for the briefest of moments, until Mai's jaw fell slack, then she withdrew entirely releasing both hands.

Mai slouched back, uncoordinated, clothes now doing nothing to hide her body. Both of her hard nipples poked though the open front and she could feel the wet spot that had formed on the fabric of her panties.

Ty Lee didn't look far better, her own robe falling off one shoulder, but caught on her breast to only tantalizingly show her cleavage.

Azula sucked her fingers into her own mouth, putting on a show as she pulled them out with an audible pop. A desperate moan fell out of Mai's mouth before she could stop it.

"I bet you want a taste, Ty Lee." Azula mocked, sharp and unforgiving.

Ty Lee gave a nod.

"Then maybe you won't talk back to me next time!" Azula lashed out, turning towards Ty Lee with a fake smile, all teeth.

The candles in the room flickered slightly.

Mai shuddered at the way Azula dangled her like a toy. Maybe that's what she was to her. Or what they were to her.

"You're wearing far too many clothes anyway," Azula added.

She stared coldly at Ty Lee until she started to shed her clothes hesitantly. They were locked into each other and Mai's eyes flickered between the two. Her eyes lingered as Ty Lee undressed herself down to her panties, and they both waited for Azula's expression to change. It didn't. She still sat upright and expectantly until Ty Lee got the hint to remove those as well.

Only Azula could look so intimidating nearly nude.

Possibly as a sign of approval, Azula raised one eyebrow and and reached in to dance her fingertips down Ty Lee's hips as she evaluated her form from top to bottom. She leaned in and gave Ty Lee a kiss, surprisingly soft but still demanding. It was hypnotizing.

Mai startled, pulled out of her trance by Azula quickly grasping her wrist on one swipe, as if she already knew exactly where it was. She placed Mai's hand high up on Ty Lee's thigh. Mai could feel the goosebumps on her skin. Unsure, she slid her fingers down her inner thigh and Ty Lee moaned into Azula's mouth. With a little more courage, Mai ran her fingers up to caress the underside of one of Ty Lee's breasts before teasing her nipple between her fingers.

She watched as Azula slipped her tongue into Ty Lee's mouth. Mai stroked her hand down Ty Lee's front until she swiped her fingers across Ty Lee's pussy. Mai whimpered at how wet she was.

Ty Lee pulled back from Azula's kiss momentarily.

"Please," she breathed out onto Azula's face, and Mai pushed her two middle fingers inside.

Before Ty Lee could make a noise Azula pressed her into another bruising kiss. As Mai curled her fingers, all of Ty Lee's moans were swallowed up by Azula, who brought her hand up to Ty Lee's jaw and gripped firmly so Ty Lee couldn't pull back from the kiss again. She had her fingernails pressed into the girl's face, not enough to hurt, but enough to be a threat. Ty Lee let out a small sob.

Mai curled her fingers again, pressing into Ty Lee's tight walls. She could feel the back of her wrist brush up against Azula's stomach and her skin was hot to the touch. She skated her thumb against her clit and Ty Lee shook slightly. Her moans were muffled but they grew higher in pitch as Mai rubbed circles inside her. Ty Lee whimpered helplessly, pinned in place.

Ty Lee finally gave in and reached up to touch Azula. She stroked one hand into Azula's hair, and in retaliation Azula grabbed one nipple, pinching harshly and moved down to bite at the girl's neck. Ty Lee yelped and reached her other hand down to grip at Mai's wrist highly. She came with a high pitched cry.

Mai could feel her rhythmic clenching and her pussy ached in solidarity. She had tunnel vision, only able to focus on the pair of them as Azula placed a chaste kiss where she had just bit down and finally released her grip. Mai let her fingers slip out.

Before Mai could clear the fog from her head, Azula snatched up Mai's wrist and placed her two slick fingers into Ty Lee's still-panting mouth. She sat back, combing her fingers through her own hair to settle it back into place. Lee sucked on her fingers, eyes still closed, and Mai nearly couldn't take the way she ran her tongue along the seam between them. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

Azula still looked needlessly smug but at least now her perfect image had been ruffled. Her hair was slightly mussed and there was a small smudge in her lipstick.

After Mai's fingers were clean Ty Lee let them fall from her mouth. They left a small, slick trail as they caught on her lower lip and slid down her chin.

Before Mai could blink Ty Lee lunged on her and kissed her. The kiss was intense and sloppy and Mai could taste Ty Lee herself on her tongue. They both groaned and Ty Lee pushed her silk robe off Mai's narrow shoulders. Ty Lee pulled at the sides of her underwear until Mai broke the kiss momentarily, lifting her hips so she could shimmy them off her. The caught each other's eyes for a moment and shared a small chuckle. Mai flushed, embarrassed.

Ty Lee kissed down her neck, in between her breasts, and down Mai's belly until she was able to lick a long swipe up her slick cunt. Mai tangled her fingers through her hair and let Ty Lee suck on her clit for a moment before she was reminded of Azula's presence.

Azula gave a tap to Ty Lee's ass where it was slightly lifted off the floor beneath them, "Higher."

Mai watched, enamored, as Ty Lee obeyed and pressed her hips up high, drawing her knees underneath herself slightly. High enough she could see the deep arch in her back. She knew Azula had an even better view, with Ty Lee completely exposed. Ty Lee let out a small moan and the humming sent shocks to every nerve ending in Mai's body.

"Wish you could see this," Azula said, as if she could read Mai's mind, "It really is a pretty sight. And she listens so well."

Azula grabbed the flesh of Ty Lee's ass and pulled slightly to expose her even further. Ty Lee whimpered and her whole body shivered. She pressed her tongue inside Mai as much as she could and Mai's eyes fell shut and rolled up into her head. She kept her eyes squeezed as Ty Lee focused on her clit again. She couldn't keep still as the heat pooled inside her started to swirl and she rolled her hips, grinding onto Ty Lee's tongue.

Mai couldn't hear the noises she was making but knew somewhere in her consciousness that she was making them.

She opened her eyes again, searching for Ty Lee but nearly lost herself entirely when she caught the sight of Azula. She wasn't sitting far, but just outside of Ty Lee's reach with one hand stuffed down the front of her panties rubbing circles on her clit.

"Azula," Mai gasped.

Azula looked like her usual self, and if Mai hadn't memorized her face so well she wouldn't have noticed that her lips were slightly parted.

Azula gave her a small, knowing smirk and Mai came, hot on Ty Lee's tongue, letting out an incredulous giggle, high in pitch, that didn't sound like herself at all. Her eyes glazed over as she watched Azula. More than anything she wanted to suck a deep purple mark into the princess's skin. Just one chink in the armor to show that Azula had been affected by her and Ty Lee.

She shivered and gently tugged on Ty Lee's braid to turn her attention toward Azula as well.

"Oh, wow," Ty Lee breathed out, in typical Ty Lee fashion.

Azula flourished under their attention, eyes twinkling dangerously as her breath hitched. Ty Lee's nails dug into the skin on Mai's ankle, knuckles turning white as she stared in awe.

Mai sat up, holding direct eye contact with Azula as she plastered herself onto Ty Lee's back. Their sweaty skin stuck together slightly and she could feel Ty Lee's heaving breaths as her ribcage pressed into Mai's chest. She wrapped her arms loosely around her shoulders and nuzzled into Ty Lee's neck. It smelled like salt and the remnants of some saccharin sweet perfume. She planted one chaste kiss onto Ty Lee's hair, just behind her ear, and not-so-subtely looked Azula up and down before landing on her eyes again.

And Azula outright smiled. Maybe a real one. Or maybe she had just won.

Mai watched as the pleasure overtook Azula in waves. She was mostly quiet, save for a few shaky breaths, but the candles in the room began to burn dangerously high, licking at the bottom of the curtains. Ty Lee noticed them and giggled. 

The giggle quickly became something else, a high pitched whimper at the back of her throat. Probably too soft for Azula to hear, but Mai was pressed so close. She chuckled slightly, puffing out air towards Ty Lee's collarbones.

After the flames went down, Azula only sat still for a moment. She pulled her hand back out of her panties and stared at them both intensely for a beat, before she popped back up and pulled robe back on, tying it tightly at the waist. She fell back into her stoic face quickly.

"This was good," Azula said, "We should do this again."

Mai groaned dramatically and unstuck her self from Ty Lee. She lounged back, exhausted, leaning against the leg of the chaise.

"What, you're not gonna stay and cuddle?" she deadpanned.

"This was fun," chirped Ty Lee, "You have the best ideas, Azula."

Azula leaned over to grab the small mirror, wiping off the bit of lipstick that had smudged outside the lines.

"I do," she said as she stood to make her exit but her eyes lingered for a moment too long on the two of them.

"Maybe with less candles next time," Ty Lee giggled, leaning heavily against Mai.

"Fewer," Azula corrected.

Her eyes flickered between Mai and Ty Lee. She blinked once, flipped her hair, and casually stolled out, talking as she moved. 

"The correct grammar," she said, "is _fewer_ candles."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say french braids but I realized canonically there is no france
> 
> thanks for reading!💘 no critiques please!!


End file.
